


Between certain death and a scaly place

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Mob, Crying, Escape, Hiding, Inspiration, M/M, Rudy was almost caught, Some angst, but natural instincts save the day, plus Timmy's trident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: My go on what happened after Fear the Frost, by Jigglylagos/Deadly Comedy. I love ya man, I love ya!
Relationships: Timmy The Kraken/Rudy
Kudos: 1





	Between certain death and a scaly place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts).



** (Takes place after the 4th chapter of HCF's '12 Slays of Christmas) **

As always, things didn't turn out as planned. And it would really bother Timmy to no end. Ever. But he always found a way to get over it and plot something else, only for it to fail/be foiled again. As always.

When winter rolled around, the Kraken's thoughts of his last plan that was so terribly foiled, with a heavy salt pour of embarrassment, that when he screamed outside of his bowl with all the rage bottled up in him to an insane degree, that it sounded 100% like an actual roar.

It wasn't until after he wore himself out punching the glass of his bowl that he heard the group were heading to a winter resort, that he was going up and beyond this time, with a snowy twist.

Fortunately, that Wizard hatted dumbass hadn't known a lot about him, which made buying that bottle of evil snowmen a cakewalk. Rudy decided against it, but he was too consumed on both sides by resurfaced rage to listen, much less try to keep from chucking it full force at the nearest person until he got there.

When he set the murderous mounds of snow free, his course of escape was through the window that regrettably led into Athena's room. Her friends come in, the snowmen grow out of control, wreaking havoc wherever they tread. He could care less about those that had possibly died there, they deserved it. But they were almost all killed, meaning Timmy's plan was going pear-shaped as usual. Even more so when everyone in that place figured out how to deal with his army.

It pissed him off greatly, but it wouldn't do for him to try and finish the job, for obvious reason. So then he and Rudy had tried to make a hasty retreat, but that large 'ahem' stopped them, which is where they came face-to-face with the angry mob.

_"Don't worry, this'll only hurt. Alot."_

He wasn't sure what made him burn inside with fury the most, that his plan had failed horribly, or that he couldn't be owed the pleasure of disposing of the so-great Felicity one-on-one with the rally behind her.

_"I blame you."_

Right now, they needed to focus on not getting maimed, or worse. Killed.

Before any of the crowd could make their move, Rudy snatched up the bowl with the partially seething Kraken and bolted down the hallway, and took a sharp left right as the ground rumbled beneath his feet and the angry voices pounding in his ears.

He kept running, not even slowing down to look behind him. Not even when the sound of barking became louder. Thank goodness for the adrenaline that pumped throughout him and his agility.

Meanwhile, Timmy was too busy trying not to scream the entire building down from the immeasurable anger coursing within him. It was almost like he were a bomb, about to go off at the slightest nudge. At least it would guarantee his survival, screw the rat.

A moment later, the sounds of the mob were distant. They were no longer being chased as they were in the hall of rooms, but that relief wouldn't be for long. The rodent pushed against every door he came up to, mumbling frantically for one door to be unlocked as tears dripped from his panicked eyes, raining upon Timmy, who snarled under his breath.

"Come one comeonecomeone..." Rudy whimpered, trying each door, his hope diminishing with each door turning up locked. The angry voices pick up volume the further he went. He was almost certain they would be discovered in a matter of seconds by the time he found one.

"Yes!" The rodent sobbed in relief as one particular door (which would be Athena) gave. He wasted no time and going inside and shutting the door close. He locked it and slid down to the floor against it, panting quite heavily from all the running with a mostly filled fishbowl in his arms.

They lay there against the door, Rudy close to a breakdown, while Timmy was as red as a tomato as he floated in the lukewarm water, his arms laying crossed over the rim. Mixed emotions, like terror and fury, ran high in the little monster's brain as he tried to keep it together himself. How could this plan have failed, even after all the time-consuming preparations?! Of course the evil snowmen wouldn't be very obedient towards whoever freed them!

Not only that, but he, against his own will, said he was sorry. Him, Timmy The Kraken, sorry. That fact boiled his blood more than anything, he would never be sorry for anything he ever did. Not even if the few people here had most likely died from his doing. Ever!

The rodent next to him wasn't faring any better than him. All he wanted was to spend Mythmas with his scaly boyfriend in peace for once, but he just couldn't. Not after what happened last time. Of course the giant gas bomb was going to blow from him clutching it too hard, but he never listened. At all. And now he's about to get the both of them killed because of the actions of the blind rage that consumed him.

But he'd rather not focus on telling him off right now. When they no longer hear the voices outside and when they find a way out of here. Before he could say a word to Timmy, who had most of his green color back, a sharp rap shook the door they laid against. Any words Rudy were to say immediately died in his throat as he could hear the distinct sound of something unlocking.

"Have you checked for them in here?" A voice said, sounding male.

"I dunno." Another replied, sounding female. To which they knew who it was.

With no time to spare, he slid the Kraken's bowl underneath the bed and crawled under with him. No sooner than that, they hold their breaths as they see a pair of white paws walk past them.

_Felicity_

And accompanying her was a prince instead of her canine companion. A pair of boots walk by as well, the owner being either Denzel or Larry. It wasn't worth taking a peek from under their hiding spot to find out. Luckily, none of them had thought to look under the bed but instead looked everywhere else. The closet, the drawer, and etc. Rudy was already starting to cry as he started muttering over and over, "We're dead. We are so totally dead, I don't want to. I don't want to..." His voice wasn't getting any louder, but his words were jumbled and warbly as the Kraken simply wished for him to shut up.

Perhaps they were going to leave once they've confirmed those two weren't here until suddenly, the feline decided to check the bed. Rudy was sobbing silently by that point as he laid there in a fetal position, praying silently not to be discovered. Timmy on the other hand, was poised and ready to attack, his sharpened trident in his ironclad grip. If she so much as peeks underneath the mattress, he was going to **skin** her and that fancy-schmancy prince **alive**.

She padded around the bed a few times and flew over it while Denzel (or Larry) moved the blanket and the pillows around. When they were done, they almost considered looking under the bed but decided against it before going out the door and closing it behind them. Timmy was thinking of two things: either escape or pursuit and catch those two off guard.

Before he could process one of both options, he turned to see Rudy still curled in on himself, his sobbing picking up volume. His nostrils flared at the pathetic sight and went to blow the door open before the rat looked up, tears soaking his face, and mucus dripping from his nostrils.

"P-please don't!" He begged, crawling over to hug the bowl. "I-i 'd-don't wanna do this anymore, I just wanna go home. Please." He didn't want to go out like this, he only wanted to be at home, snuggling (kind of) against his lover, sipping on hot chocolate.

The Kraken blinked once. Twice, and looked around the place like he was in a different dimension, flinching from the soreness in his hands from gripping his trident so hard before it hit him.

He was about to kill someone

And that someone in mind was Felicity. Hold on, and the all-consuming rage he felt before he did was so overwhelming, that it almost scared him. Where did that come from? And how did they get here? The last thing remembered was seeing his life flash before his eyes as he and Rudy about to face certain death before he blacked out and felt something else take over.

Something he hasn't felt in a long time. Anger. And to an intense degree. He could elaborate on that later, as the only thing left to do was escape.

"Let's go," He said in a calmer, but still angered tone. The rodent sniffed and gave a nod before suddenly leaning down and licking up half of the Kraken a few times before letting him go.

Groaning in disgust, Timmy bounced himself (and the bowl) up to the window, which was locked back, and took a deep breath. Then he opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out, except for a squeaky-sounding squeal, that Rudy couldn't help but snicker to for a second before the pitiful sound coming from the Kraken turned into an almighty roar.

The sound waves from his shout not only caused the framed glass to rupture and shatter, but it also caught the attention of whoever was walking past the door.

"Hey! Stop right there" Larry shouted as he kicked down the door just as Rudy was halfway out of the window. "I found them! I found them, come quickly!"

"Hurry up, come on!" Timmy urged from the outside as the rat struggled to find his footing.

"I'm almost...there!" He strained before he screamed when a pair of gloved hands grab his torso and pull him in.

"Come on, I got one of them!" The brunette shouted as he tried to wrestle the rat's grip from the side of the window. "Let me go!" He squeaked as he tried to dislodge the man's hands from him, which wasn't going very well considering his size.

"Rudy!" The Kraken yelled in distress as the rodent was pulled further inside. He has to do something, they were so close! He can't let him die.

"Which one, larry?"

"Is it the little rat?"

"Get Timmy as well!"

This isn't good, he was running out of time. The others would be there soon, and he'll be ripped apart. His heart pumped wildly in his chest, threatening to burst from the intense fear in him. But what came from that fear, instincts. Rudy grunted and sunk his teeth into Larry's hand and swiped his paw across his cheek.

He felt the pressure of being held disappear entirely as the man holding him yelped and palmed his scratched cheek.

"Gah! You flea-bitten mongrel!" He shouted.

Not wasting a second, he scrambled up the window and jumped over to the snowy ground. Right as he bent down to pick up the Kraken in the bowl, something grabbed hold of his tail, prompting him to scream in terror. He looked back to see not Larry, but his brother, Denzel pulling at him.

"Timmy, help!"

"I have you now, you scoundrel!" The blonde declared in triumph. Unfortunately, that moment had passed when Timmy chucked his trident at his face, sticking him just centimeters from his eye.

"Ow! Confound it!" He released the tail in his grip, concentrating on removing the tiny weapon from his skin as the rest of the group came in with some of them rushing to the window.

The rat took the time to briefly kiss the Kraken above his head as he lifted up his fishbowl, which was getting cold, and ran off into the distance.

By the time the mob got there, they had already gotten away.

"Next time, Timmy." Felicity hissed, glaring out into the snow where they ran. " _Next. Time_."

* * *

The two crashed through the door of their home, with Rudy limping throughout the house to the bedroom, setting Timmy down unceremoniously on the nightstand before collapsing on the bed.

Neither of them said a word to each other, besides the fact they were freezing so terribly badly. As in, Rudy's paws felt like they were going to fall off, his tail barely even moving, and his fur frosted. For the Kraken, the water he swam in was all kinds of cold, and he could feel a bit of ice in there, but he could put up with it. But they were alive at least, that was good.

Before either of them dozed off, the rat sighed.

"I'll get you a new trident for Christmas in case you were about to whine about it." He said before he fell asleep.

Timmy shook his head and joined him.

_Whatever, you stupid rat..._


End file.
